marvel_cinematic_universe_unlimitedfandomcom-20200213-history
High Evolutionary
Herbert Wyndham later known as the High Evolutionary is one of the most intelligent and powerful minds on the planet. He is also the creator of the Nu-Inhumans, and designed them with the goal of them ascending along with Mutants and Inhumans to the dominant form of life in the galaxy. Depending on what he hopes to gain from whatever his current experiments are, he has been a force for the greater good, or for his own dark purposes. He will not stop until humanity has achieved perfection, by any means necessary. Story Powers and Abilities Superhuman Physiology: The High Evolutionary has the body, strength, speed, and health that is greater than that of the average member of a species. These traits include: *'Superhuman Human Strength': The High Evolutionary's enhanced muscles give him the strength of a Eternal. *'Superhuman Speed': He can run at speeds much higher than a human. *'Superhuman Durability': His bones and muscles are denser and harder and so are amplified to the high of human potential, which makes him very durable compared to a normal human. *'Superhuman Healing': If ever the High Evolutionary is injured, his body would repair the damage in virtually no time at all. *'Superhuman Intelligence': The High Evolutionary has evolved his own brain to its full potential; he has virtually unlimited knowledge and intellectual ability. **'Total Recall Memory:' Due to his Superhuman Intelligence the High Evolutionary remembers everything to the very smallest detail. *'Immortality:' The High Evolutionary's aging process has been stopped in part of the experiments he performed on himself. Psionics: The High Evolutionary possesses vast psionic powers, as a result of the experiments he had performed on himself, along with the upgrades he made in the following years. These abilities include: *'Clairaudience: '''He can hear in a way that isn't connected to his physical senses, on distances beyond their normal ranges or being able to sense sounds that are beyond their normal auditory range. They may be able to hear psychic/spiritual levels/beings. *'Clairvoyance: Being able to see events that are yet to occur. This is how the High Evolutionary calculated that in order for him to discover what he needed to complete his research, the Maximoff twins would need to be experimented on by HYDRA. *'''Telepathy: The High Evolutionary can read/sense another person's thoughts, communicate with them mentally and/or affect their minds/thoughts. **'Telepathic Communication:' Capable of telepathic communication with humans or other species. **'Telepathic Prediction:' The ability to know an opponent's moves and attacks by reading their brain waves. **'Memory Manipulation': The ability to erase, restore and alter target's memories. **'Mental Hallucination:' The ability to cause mental hallucinations. **'Mental Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate functions of the mind. **'Mental Invisibility:' Preventing detection by humans or other powerful telepaths. Which he can extend to an entire world. **'Pushing:' The ability to implant memories, thoughts, and emotions into others. **'Psychic Shield:' The ability to erect a psychic shield to protect the minds of oneself and/or others. **'Psychic Torture:' The ability to torture victims mentally and spiritually. **'Remote Telepathy:' The ability to use telepathy from a long range. **'Download:' The ability to quickly process, store, or download information through another's mind. **'Emotion Manipulation:' The ability to make one feel pleased, happy, pained, or any other emotion. **'Illusion Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate what others perceive, such as making them see things that aren't actually present, or not see things that are. **'Knowledge Projection:' The ability to project knowledge onto another mind. **'Telepathic Language Instruction:' The ability to teach languages telepathically. **'Knowledge Replication:' The ability to replicate the learned knowledge and skills of others. **'Memory Reading:' The ability to read the target's memories. **'Mental Inducement:' The ability to temporarily push the targets mind into the wanted state. **'Mind Control:' The ability to manipulate the minds of other via thought process. **'Mind Image:' The ability to project one's image to the mind of another. **'Mind Link:' The ability to develop a permanent mental bond with any person, also called imprinting. **'Mind Walking:' The ability to enter the mind of another. **'Omnilingualism:' The ability to intuitively understand all languages. **'Animal Telepathy:' Communication with Animals. *'Telekinesis: '''The High Evolutionary can influence/manipulate/move objects/matter with his mind. Telekinesis is one of the basis of many superpowers that are based on "controlling/manipulating", and may evolve to the point that a Telekinetic can control anything at a subatomic level. **'Flight: The High Evolutionary can fly or otherwise move through the air using varying methods. **'''Levitation: The High Evolutionary can cause oneself/subjects/objects to hover/float in the air unassisted, allowing the user to carelessly float in the air and prevent their bodies from making contact with the ground below. **'Dimensional Travel: '''To bend the very fabric of dimensional barriers, allowing travel through wormholes or teleportation-like movement. *'Energy Manipulation:' The High Evolutionary can create, shape and manipulate energy to generate a wide variety of effects such as: **'Force Fields:' The High Evolutionary can generate a shield capable of withstanding not only high caliber bullets, but the force of a nuclear explosion. **'Energy Blasts: The High Evolutionary can generate blasts of energy through his eyes and his hands that he uses in combat. *'Cosmic Awareness: '''The High Evolutionary is aware of anything that affects him on a universal scale, including threats, anything that would affect them in any way or even somebody talking about them. **'Danger Sense Which also alerts the High Evolutionary of threats to any of his creations. *'Cyberpathy:' The High Evolutionary has a computer-like consciousness, which grants him several abilities, although, since this power is personal and internal, ones that mostly affect only the user. **'Computer Interaction:' The High Evolutionary is able to interface with computers and IT networks, allowing him to download and gather information. **'Computer Perception:' The High Evolutionary possesses the analytical prowess of a supercomputer, allowing him to compute and process information at great speeds. **'Enhanced Hacking: '''The High Evolutionary can hack into any network across the planet. **'Download:' The High Evolutionary can download any sort of energy, data, matter, etc. they want from anywhere. **'Information Transferal:' The High Evolutionary transfers all his important files to a private server that only he knows about and can access. *'Astral Projection:' The High Evolutionary can separate his spirit from his physical form and can survive in this state for an indefinite period of time. *'Mass Manipulation:' increase and decrease his own size/mass,can grow at max to 300 feet. *'Matter Creation''' which can be used for the following: **'Artifact Creation:' allows the creation of complex shapes **'Elemental Creation' **'Life-form Creation' **'Mechanical Creation' **'Missile Creation:' with powerful range and damage. **'Matter Spray/' powerful intensity and damage. *'Psychokinesis' Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:High Evolutionary's Forces Category:Scientists Category:Armor Users Category:Neutral